De passion et d'épée
by Mouchka
Summary: Harry vit chez le Maître d'armes Lucius, qui l'a recueilli alors qu'il avait été abandonné devant son atelier. Harry a maintenant 17 ans, il a appris l'art de l'épée. Un jour, Severus Snape, propriétaire de l'atelier et grand ami de Lucius leur rend visite. Harry doit apprendre à maîtriser son tempérament fougueux et curieux s'il ne veut pas énerver ses Maîtres. Défi de Mireaven.
1. Full'ame, Maîtres d'armes

**Chapitre 1 : Atelier Full'ame, maîtres d'armes**

17ème siècle, Camden Town, au nord de Londres. C'était là le quartier à éviter pour tout bon anglais qui se respecte. Dans les rues, les égouts s'écoulaient, les filles de joie riaient entre elles et la drogue circulait à tout va. C'était aussi le repère des voleurs, des anciens prisonniers et des criminels.

Harry Potter, un jeune garçon de 17 ans, marchait très vite dans Buck Street. Il déambulait entre les passants, cherchant à rejoindre au plus vite la place Stuckley où se trouvait l'atelier de son maître Lucius Malfoy, maître d'armes de son état. Oui, dans le quartier de Camden Town se trouvait aussi un atelier d'armes.

Harry ne se préoccupait pas des personnes qu'il pouvait croiser. Il était déjà tard et il savait qu'il était connu puisqu'il fréquentait le quartier depuis sa naissance. Il avait été abandonné à la porte de Lucius quand il avait à peine deux ans. Lucius l'avait recueilli, élevé et éduqué et lui avait enseigné dès son plus jeune âge les rudiments des armes blanches, les duels à l'épée, et l'entretien des lames. Depuis il s'évertuait à s'améliorer, apprenant les bottes secrètes des plus grands duellistes. Il était plutôt bon dans ce domaine. A la réflexion, c'était peut-être aussi pour cela que les gens du quartier le respectaient. Un jour, un étranger, sortant du World's End le pub du coin, s'était mis en travers de son chemin. Le soûlard avait dû penser qu'il serait facile d'impressionner ce gamin de quatorze ans pour lui piquer son argent. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry transportait alors une commande pour le sergent Thomas, un magnifique Fleuret très léger à manier. Harry avait donc porté l'estocade à ce rigolo devant la moitié du peuple de Camden. L'ayant laissé pour mort, il s'en était allé livrer sa commande. Au retour à l'atelier, Lucius l'avait mis aux travaux forcés pour le punir d'avoir abimé la commande de Sir Thomas mais Harry avait vu la fierté briller dans les yeux de Lucius. Depuis, le mot était passé, personne ne se mettait plus en travers du chemin d'Harry.

Au croisement de Buck Street et de la place Stuckley, Harry vit de loin Lucius parler avec un cocher. Il se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

- … Il faut donc que tout soit prêt pour son arrivée, dit le cocher. Le Maître ne tolèrera aucun retard, aucun désagrément.

- J'ai bien compris, lui répondit Lucius, je mettrai tous mes hommes au courant, tout sera prêt pour demain. A quelle heure doit-il arriver ?

- Son bateau rentrera de France demain dans l'après-midi, donc il sera là vers les seize heures.

- Entendu. Merci beaucoup, à demain.

- A demain.

Harry était resté en retrait de la conversation, il s'avait que Lucius n'aimait pas être dérangé lorsqu'il était avec un collaborateur. Néanmoins, voyant que leur échange prenait fin, il se permit de faire remarquer à Lucius sa présence.

- Ah, Harry. Content de te revoir ! Où étais-tu donc passé ?

- Désolé, je m'entrainais avec Ron Weasley à la feinte.

- Ron Weasley… Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop que tu fréquentes cette famille, les roux n'ont jamais porté bonheur lors d'un duel.

- Lucius, vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! Ron est un très bon adversaire, et je choisis seul mes amis, merci !

- Bien, bien, ne t'énerve pas, j'ai d'autres choses à penser pour le moment de toute façon. Tu vois le cocher qui vient de nous quitter ? C'est celui de Sir Severus Snape.

- Snape ? Le propriétaire de votre atelier ? Que vient-il faire ici ?

- D'abord, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est le propriétaire. Il a donc tous les droits de venir ici. En fait, il vient faire une visite d'inspection. Il est déjà venu les années précédentes mais je m'arrangeais pour t'envoyer en courses ou je demandais à ton précepteur de te donner cours et ainsi tu n'avais aucune chance de rencontrer Severus.

- Pourquoi m'empêcher de le rencontrer ? C'est un grand homme qui pourrait m'apprendre beaucoup et c'est l'un de vos plus proches amis !

- Oui mais tu es trop téméraire et bien trop curieux aussi. Tu n'aurais pu t'empêcher de lui poser des questions, et à vrai dire, Severus est quelqu'un de très froid au premier abord, et très facilement irritable, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un beau et jeune garçon posant trop de question. J'avais peur qu'il me demande de te renvoyer. Tu es mon fils adoptif, je n'aurais pas pu te laisser seul dans la rue avec les autres gamins qui finissent par se regrouper en bande pour voler. Mais j'aurais dû choisir entre l'atelier et toi, et malheureusement mon choix n'aurait pu se porter sur toi.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans l'atelier de Lucius, Full'ame. Harry s'arrêta et observa. Il voyait tous ces hommes, ses compagnons, qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Il vit les reflets des lames danser devant lui, il les entendit s'échauffer les unes contre les autres. Puis il ferma les yeux et senti. Ça sentait la transpiration, la paille, que l'on mettait au sol pour amortir les chutes, et ça sentait le vin que les hommes buvaient pour se ragaillardir un peu. Et là, il comprit. Bien sûr, il savait depuis le début que s'il devait faire un choix, son choix serait Full'ame, quel que soit l'autre proposition, mais maintenant il en était sûr : jamais il ne pourrait quitter cet endroit. C'était sa vie, il était fait pour vivre ici, fait pour manier les armes. Il regarda Lucius.

- Demain, je ferai ce que vous voudrez.

Lucius le regarda à son tour. Il semblait vraiment fier de ce qu'était devenu Harry.

- Bien, passe voir Dobby à la cuisine pour prendre ton repas. Mais ne traine pas trop cette fois ! Demain, tu devras te lever tôt pour m'aider à tout préparer. Nous déciderons alors de ce que l'on fera une fois que Severus sera là. Va vite te coucher.

- D'accord, Lucius, bonne nuit.

Harry courut en direction des cuisines. S'il y avait une chose au monde qu'il aimait autant que l'apprentissage des duels, c'était bien la nourriture. Et Dobby le cuisinier était l'un de ses plus grands amis.

Douglas Bylbarrough, Dobby pour les intimes, était un petit homme assez maladroit en général mais très doué en cuisine. Il était entré au service de Lucius alors qu'Harry n'avait que douze ans. Dobby s'était tout de suite pris d'affection pour ce petit garçon, pourtant déjà plus grand que Dobby, aux grands yeux verts et aux lunettes toujours de travers. Il l'emmenait souvent avec lui au marché de Camden Lock et ils prévoyaient tous les deux les repas pour la semaine. Un jour, alors qu'ils achetaient leurs provisions, un des marchands refusa de rendre la monnaie à Dobby sous prétexte que, pour quelqu'un d'aussi hideux que lui, les aliments étaient plus chers. Dobby n'osait jamais répliquer lorsqu'on lui manquait de respect, il préférait s'en vouloir plutôt que d'en vouloir à la personne fautive. Harry n'avait jamais aimé ce trait de caractère chez son ami, lui il était plutôt brave et courageux « _comme un petit lion_ » lui disait sans cesse Dobby. Aussi, Harry, n'écoutant que son courage du haut de sa douzième année, cria sur le marchand, ameuta toute la population, et annonça que jamais, au grand jamais, on n'avait osé manquer de respect comme ça à un membre du personnel du Maître Lucius Malfoy, c'était un vrai scandale ! Lucius étant très connu, très respecté et redouté, le marchand rendit la monnaie à Dobby et s'excusa. Plus personne ne le revit au marché après cet épisode. Dès lors, Dobby vouait une admiration sans fin à Harry et ne cessait de lui préparer ses plats préférés.

Pourtant, Harry dut écourter le repas en expliquant à Dobby qu'il devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour préparer l'arrivée du Maître Severus Snape. Dobby, qui avait perçu l'agitation des autres compagnons, comprit. Harry monta dans sa chambre sous les toits en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Severus Snape et comment se comporter en sa présence. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne devait pas paraître trop curieux. Mais, comme d'habitude, il y avait une grande différence entre ce qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire et ce qu'il faisait.


	2. Nettoyage, gêne et leçon de vie

**Merci à vous pour vos commentaires qui m'ont bien fait plaisir! :) **

Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi. Enfin bref, voilà une petite suite. Petite parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais je plante mon décor. J'espère que sinon ce ne sera pas trop lourd à lire et que cela vous plaira. Sinon, oui, il y aura un yaoï (assez vite, je l'espère), et ce sera un couple HP/SS mais peut-être aussi un couple LM/BL. Cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit. ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nettoyage, gêne et leçon de vie**

Harry se réveilla en entendant quelques coups frappés à sa porte. Lucius venait le réveiller et lui donner ses instructions pour la journée.

- Va vite prendre ton petit déjeuner. Ensuite tu nous rejoindras. Nous sommes tous en train de nettoyer les salles d'entrainement. Il faut balayer, nettoyer les équipements, élimer les lames,… Il n'est que 7h mais je peux te dire que tu n'auras pas une minute à toi alors ne traine pas.

- D'accord, Lucius. Et quand Severus Snape sera là, que devrais-je faire ?

- On en reparlera quand je viendrai te chercher pour que tu puisses te préparer. En attendant, n'y pense pas, je veux que tu te concentres entièrement sur le nettoyage, c'est le plus important aujourd'hui.

- Très bien.

Harry descendit retrouver Dobby. Il lui demanda s'il avait déjà rencontré le Maître Snape.

- Tu vas le rencontrer aujourd'hui ?, lui demanda Dobby. Tu verras, c'est un grand homme. Un peu sec, surtout quand on lui renverse du thé sur sa cape… Mais un grand homme. Et ne ris pas Harry, il n'a pas demandé à Lucius de me renvoyer, et il m'a même fait un compliment sur ma cuisine, une fois. C'est plus que ce que je n'avais jamais osé demander, surtout vu ce qu'on dit de lui. Ceci dit, je ne pense pas que ce soir vous mangerez ici.

- Pourquoi donc ? Et que dit-on de lui ? Moi je n'entends que ce que Lucius en dit, et je sais juste qu'il lui porte une réelle admiration et que Sir Snape est un homme d'apparence froide.

- C'est vrai qu'il donne cette impression. Eh bien écoute, ma cousine travaille dans le domaine des Nott au nord du pays. Tu sais qu'eux aussi sont de grands amis de Sir Malfoy et de Sir Snape. Elle m'a dit qu'un jour, alors que tous les hommes du domaine, dont Maître Snape et Maître Malfoy, étaient partis à la chasse, l'orage éclata et s'abattit sur plusieurs arbres qui s'écroulèrent en travers du chemin. L'un des arbres tomba sur le cheval de Sir Malfoy alors qu'il s'était éloigné de ses compères pour suivre la trace d'un sanglier. Le cheval se braqua et fit tomber Monsieur Malfoy sur l'écorce fendue de l'arbre avant de partir au galop retrouver le château. La jambe de Sir Malfoy était fracturée et couverte de multiples blessures qui saignaient abondamment. L'odeur du sang avait commencé à attirer les loups. Sir Malfoy était désarmé et ne parvenait pas à bouger pour tenter de retrouver son arme. Tout d'un coup, il vit Sir Snape surgir derrière les loups. La plupart des loups fuirent mais deux loups mâles restèrent, sûrement le mâle dominant de la troupe et son second. Sir Snape brandit alors son épée et leur trancha la tête. On raconte que c'est depuis ce jour que Sir Lucius porte autant d'admiration à Sir Snape. Il lui doit la vie. Alors oui, Monsieur Snape n'a pas l'air amical au premier abord, mais je pense surtout que c'est une carapace. Au fond de lui, c'est un homme droit, brave et loyal. Finalement, vous n'avez pas tout à fait le même caractère mais vous vous ressemblez tout de même beaucoup sur certains points.

- Et tu ne m'as pas dit, pourquoi penses-tu que nous ne mangerons pas ici ce soir ?

- Oh ça ! Simplement parce que Sir Malfoy ne m'a pas demandé d'aller faire des courses supplémentaires et qu'il circule en ville un bruit disant que Maître Snape rentrerait avec sa cousine Bellatrix, qui elle revient des Pays-Bas, et que cette dernière n'aime pas souper dans un endroit qui sent la transpiration et l'hormone masculine en puissance. Elle est bien _trooop raffinée_ pour ça, dit Dobby en imitant un air guindé qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Cela fit beaucoup rire Harry. Tellement que cela l'empêchait de manger. C'est en voyant l'heure : déjà 7h30 !, qu'il se dépêcha de tout finir pour commencer à aller nettoyer.

oOo

Harry avait mal au dos d'avoir tant travaillé. Il était déjà plus de 14h. Il avait balayé, nettoyé les lames, rangé le matériel. Il ne cessait de se demander quand Lucius allait venir le chercher pour lui dire de se préparer. Tout le monde avait presque fini sa tâche, l'atelier n'avait jamais été aussi propre. Bien sûr, c'était un lieu d'hommes, alors quelques éléments trainaient encore sur le sol, mais pour Harry, cela rajoutait du cachet à la décoration. Dans la pièce où il était, il ne restait plus que Cédric et lui. Cédric était le dernier compagnon arrivé à l'atelier. Et bien que cela fasse presqu'un an qu'il était là, il restait aux yeux de tous le petit nouveau. Un peu plus âgé qu'Harry, il était plus calme que lui. Harry l'avait toujours admiré. Une fois ils avaient combattu l'un contre l'autre et Harry avait pu admirer la technique et la rigueur de Cédric. Il était très amical en dehors des duels mais il faisait preuve d'une concentration pendant les combats qui semblait inébranlable. De plus, Cédric était un très bel homme, mais à part une histoire avec une fille du quartier, Katie, Harry ne lui connaissait aucun déboire sentimental. Il se consacrait entièrement à l'art de l'escrime. Certains racontaient que pour délaisser autant les femmes alors que celles-ci lui couraient après, Cédric devait aimer les hommes. Harry ne comprenait pas le rapport. Lui-même n'avait jamais connu personne, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas particulièrement, même s'il savait reconnaître que certaines d'entre elles étaient plutôt jolies, pour autant, il n'avait jamais pensé être attiré par les hommes non plus. Cédric devait sûrement être comme lui.

- Tout est fini, ce n'est pas trop tôt, lui dit Cédric. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout nettoyer et ranger. C'est tout de même incroyable de se dire qu'il puisse y avoir dans une seule pièce autant de choses sales ou mal rangées.

- Oui, dit Harry, je crois que tout le monde préfère déranger plutôt que ranger. Et puis, les entrainements sont tellement éprouvants que personne ne pense à ranger, tout le monde pense juste à aller prendre un bain et se coucher.

- C'est vrai. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de femmes ici, elles n'auraient pas survécu.

Harry eut un sourire. A part lui et Lucius, personne ne vivait dans l'atelier. Les hommes rentraient chez eux, la plupart habitaient dans les rues avoisinantes, et aucune de leurs femmes n'étaient jamais venues ici.

- Oh si, dit Harry, je connais une fille qui ne connaît pas le rangement non plus. La fiancée de mon ami Ron, Hermione, vit je ne sais trop comment dans une chambre où il est impossible de mettre les pieds. Mais je reconnais que pour elle, il s'agit plus de livres que de lames ou d'équipements de combat.

- Ah, les femmes et leurs livres. Toujours des romans à l'eau de rose. Elles ne rêvent que d'amour alors qu'il n'y a rien de plus enivrant que l'action.

- Je suis pourtant sûr que l'amour est important dans une vie. Je pense que les femmes n'ont pas tout à fait tort, même si je ne passe pas ma vie à rêver de l'amour parfait comme elles le font.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu penses comme elles. Tu as des traits très féminins, ça m'a frappé dès mon entrée dans l'atelier. Tu as des yeux intenses ornés de grands cils, une bouche pleine et plutôt rouge, un visage fin…

Cédric s'approcha pour frôler du bout des doigts les contours du visage d'Harry. Celui-ci, ne sachant comment réagir, n'osait pas bouger. Seules ses pommettes prirent une teinte rouge.

- Pourtant, continua Cédric, lorsque tu combats, ton attitude change, tu fais preuve de beaucoup de force et d'habileté, même si tes gestes trop nombreux et trop brusques trahissent ton impatience et ta jeunesse. Tes yeux deviennent plus sombres, tu te laisses envahir par ta puissance. Car oui, je te trouve très puissant, même si tu es encore trop jeune pour maîtriser toute ta force, ce don que la nature t'a fait.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Cédric se rapprochait d'Harry. Il profitait du fait que celui-ci n'osait pas bouger pour laisser ses doigts explorer les traits de ce visage si jeune et pourtant si attirant. Il avait toujours eu envie de se rapprocher d'Harry. Et là, c'était enfin ce qu'il faisait.

oOo

C'est dans cette position que les trouva Lucius, qui venait dire à Harry de se préparer.

- Monsieur Diggory, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à mon fils ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à faire autre chose avec Harry que les tâches qui vous ont été consignées.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Lucius autant en colère. Il regardait Cédric avec une telle rage ! Cédric, surpris et sûrement aussi apeuré s'était écarté d'Harry et n'osait plus détacher son regard du sol. Il était notoire dans tout le pays que Lucius était un homme puissant qu'il n'était pas bon de mettre en colère. Cédric ne faisait pas le poids.

- Euh… Monsieur Malfoy, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su me contrôler, on parlait et puis mon acte a dépassé ma pensée.

- Sortez maintenant. Il me semble que vous avez fini, je n'ai plus besoin de vous ici aujourd'hui. Mais sachez que si je vous retrouve une seule fois dans la même position, en train d'abuser Harry d'une quelconque façon, vous serez renvoyé immédiatement. Ceci est un avertissement.

- Bien Monsieur, merci. Au revoir.

Lucius regarda Harry. Celui-ci ne savait comment se comporter. Il avait été certes très gêné par l'attitude de Cédric mais ne comprenait pas ce qui avait mis Lucius dans une telle colère.

- Suis-moi, lui dit Lucius. Il est maintenant temps de te préparer.

Harry sortit de la pièce et le suivit dans le couloir menant au reste de l'atelier.

- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé, poursuivit Lucius. Mais je n'aime pas ce Cédric. C'est un bon duelliste, certes, et c'est bien pour cela que je lui permets de rester ici. Mais je me suis renseigné sur lui. Il était serviteur dans la maison des Parkinson. Sa mère était à leur service depuis une dizaine d'années lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte. Elle était très appréciée de la famille Parkinson, c'est pourquoi ceux-ci ont assuré à son fils une éducation, notamment en lui apprenant l'art de l'escrime. Seulement, le garçon a très vite appris à se trouver des adversaires dans les bars et à se faire récompenser en boissons. Les Parkinson ont toléré ses écarts parce que malgré tout, il rentrait toujours à l'heure et son service restait impeccable. C'est un gamin intelligent. Il a très vite vu que non seulement son succès lui apportait l'alcool, parfois même de l'argent, mais il lui apportait surtout l'attention de quelques filles. La fille des Parkinson, Pansy, lui trouvait donc de l'intérêt. Oh, bien sûr, quoi qu'il puisse espérer, cela n'aurait jamais été jusqu'au mariage. Les Parkinson rêvaient de stabilité financière pour leur fille, comme une famille de leur rang se doit de l'espérer. Cela n'allait même pas jusqu'au lit. Les Parkinson avaient été très clairs à ce sujet : une amourette, d'accord, mais Pansy resterait vierge jusqu'à son mariage. Seulement, Cédric est un jeune homme, et comme tous les jeunes hommes il a des besoins. Comme tu le sais sûrement, il avait l'habitude de satisfaire ces besoins-là avec Katie, une fille d'immigrés. Cela avait rendu Pansy Parkinson folle de rage. Cette fille est la pire des capricieuses, et Cédric était son jouet à elle, et à elle seule. Mais là où l'histoire tourne mal, là où je veux en venir en te disant que je n'apprécie pas ce Cédric, c'est qu'un jour, alors qu'il avait trop bu, il n'était pas allé chez Katie pour y passer la nuit. Il avait préféré s'occuper du jeune frère de Pansy. Il y avait d'abord eu quelques attouchements anodins comme ceux qu'il vient de te faire. Puis Cédric avait emmené Thomas Parkinson, soit disant pour rentrer chez les Parkinson, et il avait abusé de ce pauvre garçon dans une ruelle sombre. Lorsque Thomas, qui n'était pas rentré de la nuit est revenu le lendemain chez ses parents en pleurs en leur racontant ce qui s'était passé, la famille Parkinson a renvoyé Cédric sur le champ, et a usé de ses relations pour le faire aller en prison. Il a écopé de 3 ans avec sursis. C'est à son retour dans Camden Town qu'il s'est présenté à l'atelier. Connaissant sa maîtrise de l'épée, je l'ai accepté mais je l'ai prévenu qu'au moindre débordement, il serait renvoyé. Aujourd'hui il a eu de la chance de ne recevoir qu'un avertissement.

Harry, qui était resté silencieux durant toute l'explication de Lucius, prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Je comprends. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas et, étant surpris par son attitude, je n'osais bouger face à lui. Maintenant je saurai faire face et le remettre à sa place.

- Je ne vous laisserai plus travailler ensemble. Tu n'auras pas à te méfier de lui. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois toujours aux aguets, sur la défensive, et de plus cela dégraderait ton jeu. Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, ne pensons plus à rien d'autre qu'à notre soirée ! Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Il nous reste une heure avant l'arrivée de Severus, tu as le temps de prendre un bain et de te choisir une tenue adéquate. Je pense que nous irons manger au restaurant Prince Albert. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais Severus sera avec sa cousine Bellatrix, et comme celle-ci revient des Pays-Bas, un peu de bonne cuisine anglaise lui fera le plus grand bien. Après le restaurant, je ne sais pas trop comment se déroulera la soirée. Tout dépendra de nos invités. Au sujet de l'attitude à adopter en présence de Severus, sois naturel mais n'en fais pas trop. Severus saura si tu n'es pas toi-même. Mais rappelle-toi, il déteste qu'on lui pose trop de questions. Calque-toi sur moi, ne parle pas si l'on ne te le demande pas. Il aime beaucoup l'escrime donc peut-être te posera-t-il des questions sur ta manière de pratiquer l'épée, de combattre. Mais s'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi, ne cherche pas à te faire remarquer.

- Bien, Lucius. Alors je monte me préparer.


End file.
